Gallifrey's Secret
by ManicPerson55
Summary: This is the story about how the Doctor met his daughter, Secret for the first time and the past event she was running from. Set between series 6 and 7.
1. The Shiver

The wind whistled and made leaves take flight. The Birmingham street was a deathly quiet. Grey clouds swirled around in the sky. The trees shook and shivered. Plastic bags flew everywhere.

In the middle of the frightened trees was a small black tent that swayed from side to side. Inside the tent was a girl. A girl with mousey brown hair and dark brown eyes that glittered. She wore a long dark red top and black skinny jeans. Around her neck, she wore a watch covered in patterns that were different to anything on Earth. The girl was swamped in the middle of the tent by a black blanket.

"I've had ENOUGH!" She yelled marching out the tent. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" The ground shook and the wind stopped. The trees stopped. The plastic bags stopped. The world stopped.

* * *

Far away in another galaxy, a man in a blue box shivered. "You ok, Sweetie?" asked a young woman with blonde hair. "I felt a slight shiver. You must of too, Doctor!"

"I did, River...I did..." Answered the Doctor. "I have a feeling something is wrong on Earth. Something is there but it's not meant to be...I'll change the TARDIS's course so we can set for Earth. Let's just hope Amy and Rory are ok..." The Doctor pulled and pushed a few levers. They were on their way to Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone was fine except for the girl. "What's happening to me everyday I feel like a new person. I want to stay as myself. I want to stay as Lara Gallifrey!" Said the girl, clutching her head. She picked up her tent and moved it further into the trees. "The Doctor will find me. I will be saved by Melody and Song. I will flow as a river. My world will change. The blue box will appear. The world will be last of name. This is the Secret. The Secret in me..." Lara sang as she walked on. "Funny how that just came to mind..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the TARDIS shook and spun all around the universe to the milky way galaxy and to planet Earth. "WOAH!" Yelled the Doctor. "The TARDIS is out of control! Hold on tight, River!" The TARDIS screeched to a halt. The Doctor walked over to the door and peeked around the corner to see the inside of Amy and Rory's house. "It seems we're at your parent's house, River..."

"WHAT!? How did we end up here?" Said River in utter shock. "We should check on my parents. We should see if they felt the shaking." River pushed the Doctor out the door and followed behind him. The Doctor went up the stairs and looked in each room.

"They're not up here!" Yelled the Doctor from the top of the stairs.

River was about to open her mouth when Amy and Rory opened the door. "...Rory, I reckon the Doctor will be back soon and River will be fine!" Said Amy as she turned to face River and the Doctor. "River? Doctor? What are you doing here?"

"Well, something shook and it originated from Earth or to be more on the dot..." The Doctor pulled a sonic screwdriver from his pocket and raised it in the air as it started to make a strange noise. "It seems in came from a street in Birmingham. We shall have to find the source before the government and UNIT. UNIT are good in some situations but this for them might be not right for them..." River raised her eyebrow and the Doctor shrugged. "It's time to find the source! Everyone into the TARDIS!"

"Even us?" Asked Amy.

"Definitely!" Replied the Doctor cheerfully.

"Doctor, will it be safe?" Asked Rory nervously.  
The Doctor turned around to face him. "Well, how can something that sent a signal that reaches millions of galaxies away be dangerous." Rory raised an eyebrow and asked no more questions. Everyone piled into the TARDIS while the Doctor stood by the door. "I have a feeling this is a bit deeper than I thought..." The Doctor entered the TARDIS and shut the door.  
He shuffled over to the main controls and flipped a few switches and knobs until the TARDIS was flying towards Birmingham...

Lara shivered. "They are coming for me..." She than burst out screaming and clutching her head. "MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!" Her eyes turned gold and what looked like gold glitter seeped out of her watch. She crouched on the floor in pain next to her tent as a blue box appeared behind her. "Help... me..." She croaked as she fainted.

Amy walked out the TARDIS laughing after River told her about the planet she last visited. "Wow! Really? That's so funny!" She then turned to see Lara lying on the floor. "Doctor... Doctor!" She yelled.

The Doctor stumbled out of the TARDIS. "What is it?" Amy moved out of the view of Lara and the Doctor rushed over to Lara's side clutching his sonic screwdriver in his hands. He put his head to her chest to hear double a heartbeat. "What..." In shock, he placed his screwdriver on Lara's chest to find that he had found the source. River and Rory walked out the TARDIS and followed Amy who stood next to the Doctor.  
"Who is she then, Doctor?" Asked Amy.  
"...She's the source. She's the source with two hearts..." He replied quietly.


	2. Not the Last

Amy stepped away from the girl lying on the floor. "Doctor, who is she?"

But the Doctor was occupied with his screwdriver which was going mad. It's was buzzing and screeching. River stood there just staring at the girl like she knew her but she didn't. Rory however was just horrified how a girl was lying on the street and everyone was terrified because she had two hearts. He bent down beside her and helped her up. Lara was looking very pale and scared.

"It's like my song..." She said in a faint weak tone.

The Doctor stopped fiddling around with his screwdriver and looked at her. "Excuse me? What do you mean like your song? Your no ordinary little girl which makes your song no ordinary little song."

The girl shivered and Rory took his jacket off to put around her but she turned the offer down and started to sing sweetly. "The Doctor will find me. I will be saved by Melody and Song. I will flow as a river. My world will change. The blue box will appear. The world will be last of name. This is the Secret. The Secret in me... That's my song. I just sang it a couple of minutes ago after I told to world to SHUT UP!" She yelled in a tone that sent shivers down all of their spines. "My name is Lara Gallifrey and I feel like I'm dying... please help me, help me Doctor, help me..." Lara fell into Rory's arms. Rory in distress checked her breathing to discover that she was still alive.

"She's good, Doctor! She's alive..." Rory said happily but the Doctor just stared at the girl's pale face but then lowered his gaze to the golden fob watch hanging around her thin neck.

"That watch... I have that watch... a watch like that. Her name. Gallifrey. That's the Timelord home planet... She said the world will be last of name but that means she's a... timelord." The Doctor said as everyone turned to look at him in shock.

River walked up to the Doctor slowly. "I know you want that to be true but that's completely impossible! No timelord could ever survive the time war! You must be wrong! You've been wrong before so why couldn't you be wrong now?" River said in complete disbelief.

The Doctor smiled. "Well, why don't we ask her?" River and the Doctor twisted their heads to face the girl lying unconscious in Rory's warm arms. "If she opens that watch, she'll know everything about herself... and then we can figure out how she got here in Birmingham. We'll also find out why she was made to look human in the first place." The Doctor marched over to Lara and carefully removed the fob watch from around her neck and studied it carefully. "And I think I just found out why we got a signal." He held up the fob watch to reveal the edges being bent. "The watch is broken and the energy source is coming out of the watch. She's a timelady but struggling to become one as she thinks she's human. The right DNA but the wrong memories..."

Lara gasped for air and stood up. "What, what, what? What just happened?" She said in shock. She then collapsed to the ground clutching her head. "Owwww! My head hurts! It's on fire! It hurts so much!" Rory bent down and put his hand on her forehead only to leap back with a painful bright red hand.

The Doctor kissed the fob watch and then knelt down beside Lara who was looking a fiery red. "Open the watch. You will feel fine if you open the watch." The Doctor was staring at the watch from which faint voice of a child was encouraging the watch to be opened.

Lara shook her head. "It's broken! I never used it because it's broken!"

The Doctor smiled casually. "How do you know it doesn't work if you haven't used it?"

Lara changed her gaze at the Doctor to look down at the ancient watch. Carefully taking it from the Doctor's hand, she caressed it and stroked it. Then she slowly opened it and golden streams of light arose from the watch and floating into the eyes of the girl before them . "I remember. I-I remember. All those memories... I know them all" Her eyes glowed and the Doctor took a step back warning everyone to stay back. Lara's face glowed yellow and so did her hands. She was becoming her timelady watch slammed shut and gold tears flowed down Lara's face like a river and her eyes glowed with energy and memories long forgotten. Lara smiled and started to laugh. She knew who she was. Her eyes returned to their hazel colour and the tears ceased. "Hello there!" She spat out whilst waving cheerfully.

The Doctor walked up to her and grinned whilst putting his hands on her skinny arms. "Hi!" Lara giggled and grinned back. "So, who are you then?" Lara laughed maniacally and slapped his left hand but the Doctor stared at her with his serious face. The time for laughing was over as she was a timelady that he didn't even know. "I'm serious, Lara. Who are you?"

Lara just stared into his old kind eyes and stepped back in shock shaking her head repeating the word "No" over and over again. She was obviously distressed and Rory was the only one to help her but she just pushed him away in anger. "HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER ME!? I REMEMBER YOU! AAAAAARRRGGGGG!" She screamed in anger and rage. But then went extremely pale; an unhealthy colour flooded her face and she passed out. Luckily the Doctor is a fast runner and caught her just before she smashed her head against the dull pavement.

River jogged over to the Doctor and grabbed the TARDIS key from his insanely big pocket. "Doctor, get her into the TARDIS and we'll ask her later! You obviously upset her and she went into distress mode! It probably wasn't the best idea! It's obvious from her pale colour, how dirty she is and how skinny she is that she lives on the streets, moron!" River explained in a harsh tone whilst slotting the TARDIS key into the door. The Doctor held Lara in his arms and strolled over to the TARDIS not taking her eyes off of her once.

Rory followed the Doctor, River and Lara into the TARDIS but Amy crouched on the ground beside where Lara stood when they first saw her to find a small silver locket. Opening the locket carefully and skillfully, she revealed the images inside and gasped in shock. "Doctor!" She called turning to face the TARDIS. "You're never going to believe this!"


	3. She's my what!

The Doctor poked his head around the door. "What now, Pond? Can't you see I'm trying to deal with an unconscious timelady who I have no idea who she is?" They both grinned at each other. "What is it then?" He asked impatiently.

Amy stood up and walked over to the Doctor. "i found this by where Lara was standing. The pictures inside a locket are usually of parents or family... Just look for yourself." Amy slid the locket into his hands and opened it with no effort. "You know exactly what I mean."

The Doctor gasped and stumbled backwards in horror. "How can that be? That's... inside there! I would know! Of course I would know! I would know that!" He shook his head repeatedly. "She can't be! I mean of all people she couldn't be! How could she be that? That timelady. The timelady. I mean it never happened. I would remember. Well, unless... she is from the future..."

Amy and the Doctor stared into each others eyes. "Is that possible? Would she come back in time? I wonder what River and Rory will make of this..." The Doctor shrugged and walked into the TARDIS quickly followed by Amy. He plonked himself on a chair and started contemplating, mumbling to himself. Amy left the control room and walked down the corridor until she came to a room with the door slightly ajar. Lara must be in there, she thought, and probably with River and Rory; I should tell to see the Doctor or well River anyway. She opened the door and peeked into the room. Lara was lying on the bed and Rory was sitting on a chair next to her whilst River was standing by the bathroom door with her eyes fixed on Lara. "Hello! How's she doing?" Said Amy in her broad Scottish accent.

"She's the same. Just passed out. Dad will make sure that she's alright, Mum." spoke River not taking her eyes away from the girl on the bed. Rory smiled and stroked Lara's dusty face and greasy hair.

Amy faced River. "Can we have a little chat, Melody? Outside of here, just the two of us." Without twisting her head, River's eyes glared at Amy. Amy pointed out the room nervously and River raised her eyebrows. She shuffled towards the door and yanked it open, shoving Amy lightly out the door.

River slammed the door. "What is it? There's something wrong isn't there because he sent you and he didn't come himself! This girl is making me so agitated and I have no idea why because I feel like I know her but I have no idea who she is!" She exclaimed.

Amy grabbed River's hand and slid the locket into it. Amy looked at River in a very serious way. "You need to look at this and everything will be understandable." He said in a calm tone that made River smile. River carefully pulled the locket open to reveal two faces inside. Two familiar faces. One was hers and the other's was the Doctor.

River gasped in utter shock and jumped a little. "How is that girl my daughter?!" Amy shrugged. "I mean, I think I would remember being pregnant! How would I forget something like that!?"

Amy carefully removed the locket from her hand and slammed it shut. "You and the Doctor are time travelers, y'know." She shrugged again and continued speaking. "She could be from the future and you brought her to the past for some reason. I don't know but the Doctor's working on it." She patted River on the back and gave her a relaxed smile. "You have a child, isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Amelia." The Doctor interrupted striding down the long dark corridor. "Yes, it's nice having a kid again but how did she get to the past and why did she get turned human in the first place? Who would do that and why?" He asked raising his eyebrows at Amy.

He was about to speak again but Rory burst through the door. "She awake, Doctor but she seems quite agitated..." The Doctor took long strides over to Rory and nodded his. Pushing past Rory, he examined the girl who now sat up on the bed clutching her legs. Rory ushered the two women in and they all stood by the bathroom. "I don't know what's wrong with her? Well, maybe it's because she's starving but I checked for that and it isn't the case..." He whispered shaking his head.

"On the contrary, Rory, you should've check for shock or meeting her parents who have no idea who she is, maybe?" He grumbled. Lara focused her eyes on the Doctor and smiled. The Doctor grinned back. "I know who you are Lara Gallifrey. Well, I know who your parents are. Future us, am I right?" Lara nodded silently. "Now all I need to know is how the hell you got here and why you are here?" Lara lifted her finger and pointed at him. "Me? Why would I make you human unless... you were hiding from something deadly..." Lara nodded again.

"You going to tell me what you were hiding from then?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"I-I was h-hiding from y-your b-biggest enemy, D-dad..." She stuttered in fright. "T-the D-daleks..."

The Doctor stepped back and started to mumble quietly. He was contemplating why the Daleks would want his daughter... "YES!" he yelled making everyone jump. "Oh oh oh! I've been so stupid!" He says as he hits his forehead. "They know my rage will be the end of me! It always is! They know that killing my daughter, I will be full of rage and I will stupidly go after them; I would go into their trap. I then try to avoid all the death by disguising my daughter as human and leaving her alone to grow up by herself so she doesn't die! I'm brilliant! Aren't I brilliant?" He grinned with pride and amusement.

Everyone just stood there staring in disbelief at the Doctor with their mouths gaping open because of what he said and how he said it: with happiness and glee. "Uh, Doctor? I know this is amusing for you. But I don't think you should find this fun. I mean, your child's and your own life is on the line here and you want to go on an adventure! This isn't the time! We should focus on saving her as soon as possible!"

The Doctor who was focused on the new adventure he's found is overexcited. A bit too overexcited. "I know that it may be Daleks and all but I mean, it's an adventure and I haven't been on an exciting one in ages! Every damn planet out their has no deadly things going on that I have to save them from! This is a better way to spend my day!"

River though wasn't enjoying one word that had come out of the Doctor's mouth all this time and marched over to him and slapped him in the face. "How dare you!? You talk about our child's life on the line as good! You stupid man! Arrrgggg!" She yanked open the door and stormed off slamming the door in the process.

The Doctor just stood their in shock. "Oh."


	4. A Threat to Ruin a Life

**Wow! Over a 1000 views! Thanks for reading guys! I'm going to update as much as possible! The exciting bit hasn't even started yet~**

* * *

Amy glared evilly at him and ran out the room calling to River. Lara stared blankly at the Doctor in complete silence. Rory just stood there awkwardly looking between Lara and the Doctor.

"Well...um." The Doctor said scratching his head nervously. "...while they're dealing with that... um... we can focus on your future." The Doctor nods his head at Lara and she looks into his eyes with hope. Her future was going to change today.

"Doctor?" Lara questioned. "Shall I tell you exactly why I'm here? It may help slightly, yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes!" Answered the Doctor. "Of course! We need to know the whole story!"

Rory planted himself on a wooden stool and Lara adjusted herself whilst the Doctor just stood there waiting. Lara coughed and cleared her throat. "I was 13 years old and on that day, me, you and mum went to the planet, Kandalath which was fun! The Halohawks are amazing peeps! After visiting there, we went back to the TARDIS as we always do but as we went to enter; I was teleported to a Dalek ship. You and mum fought your way through the ship and rescued me. When I was on the ship, I found out the Daleks' plan to kill me to release your fury. This you won't have to worry about for quite a while away yet. Not until you're next regeneration. This is all your future."

"Oooo! I have a future! That's exciting!" The Doctor interupted. "Oh, sorry, continue."

Lara continued. "Well, once I told you the plan, you used the fob watch to make me look human so that the Daleks couldn't kill me! It was a great idea and worked! But we get to now where you just found me and put me in danger of the future Dalek race."

"Ah." The Doctor answered. "Well, I better think of a great plan then or otherwise none of us will have a future. Time can be rewritten..."

Rory raised his hand. "Uh, well, I have an idea." He said nervously. "Can't we just hide her from the Daleks like you did in the future by turning her human?"

Lara shook her head with a sad depressed face. "The watch is kinda broken... That's why you found me. If I use it now, I will be more vulnerable than ever!"

"Ah. This very extremely not good." Muttered the Doctor just as the door swung open nearly hitting Rory. Rory, in shock, just stood there staring at the door that was millimeters from his face.

Amy's silhouette filled the door. "Doctor. You'd better come with me." She glanced over to see Rory, who was still in shock. "Oh! Sorry Rory! I didn't mean to hit your stupid face or anything!" Rory stared blankly at Amy and she took long strides over to him. "Awww. I'm sorry, stupid." She hung her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

The Doctor coughed. "Err hem!" Glaring at Amy, she stopped kissing Rory and grabbed her raggedy man's hand. Clinging to his hand, she marched quickly down the corridor of the TARDIS. The Doctor shook off Amy's hand as they arrived at the main control room. "Hello Honey!" He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

River revealed herself and glanced down at her watch. "And what sort of time do you call this?" She grinned and shook her head reminiscing about how many times she used that phrase on him. "Down to business! Doctor, I'm picking up an incoming signal. It's not that strong yet but me and mother have been monitoring it and it's definitely getting stronger."

The Doctor perked up and his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Oooo! What is it?" He said with glee jumping down the stairs to his wife.

River looked at the TARDIS monitor. "Well, you're not going to like this bit, Sweetie... It's Daleks."

Shaking his head, he pulled over the monitor to see a fuzzy vision on it but he knew exactly what is was. It was the being of hate and evil and the destruction of all things, including his home, family and friends. Now they would take another. His own daughter. He didn't exactly know her yet but he was quite close to her. Maybe because she was of his blood or maybe because she seems like a good person with a good heart. He smiled but then realised his current situation and his smile snapped into a frown. "Hello Daleks." He said angrilly.

The static faded to reveal the Dalek on the screen. "Hello Doc-tor!" It screeched making the Doctor tense. How he couldn't stand their voice. "We demand the girl!" It yelled.

"What girl?" The Doctor replied. "I don't know any girl! Well, I'm lying, I know a lot of girls but which one are you talking about, eh?"

"The timelord girl! The destroyer! The girl who shot our leader! The Secret! Tell us of be exterminated!" It threatened.

"I'm the last Timelord! You killed the rest of us! I thought you would remember. The only timelord-y person left is my wife who is part human so she's not a proper timelord, well, timelady anyway!" He gasped for air. He'd better shut up before he babbled on and the Daleks found out where she was.


End file.
